Quiet or Not so Quiet
by Daddy'sPoetryAngel
Summary: Rin is known as the "silent kid" she has no friends and practically no life. Her family is always putting her down and don't accept her. Now this new kid comes and suddenly everyones' attention is on him....but he only has eyes for one....
1. New Student

Hello ppl of fan fiction! I Daddy'sPoetryAngel am going to finish up my stories and have, of course, started this new one. So may you please enjoy my newest one and that you please REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha. My wishes have not been granted yet....

Chapter 1

The New student...Uh oh

---------------

I'm the kind of girl who sits in the back of class. Who keeps to herself and never lets anyone in. I'm the girl who stays out of the way and never says anything. I never say hello and never say goodbye, I always welcome the silence that comes by. This is who I am and who I wanted to always be. Then one day a new student came and everything just crashed and burned.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

"Everyone please welcome a new student to our class. His name is Sesshomaru Takashi." My homeroom teacher Ms. Kaedea introduced. I never made a reaction when new students came. I would never acknowledge them in anyway. This is what I did when Ms. Kaedea introduced him, I stuck my head into my book and read.

Ms. Kaedea had other ideas though, "I'm going to need Miss Rin to show the new student around for me." Shock went through me and I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I was usually never pointed out and never called on in class. I could hear whispers going around about me. This was indeed my worst nightmare, and I just wanted to wake up or disappear.

When Ms. Kaedea saw that I wasn't going to be cooperating she pointed me out and slowly but surely the new student, Sesshomaru, maneuvered his way towards me. I could hear his footsteps approaching and I caught my breath, still looking down in my book. I could hear the intake of breaths from most of the cheerleaders and knew that this guy must be what they would call, "A hottie with a swimmers body."

I rolled my eyes and just sat completely still. I heard the chair next to me scrape against the smooth floor and then a presence was there, right beside me. Still I kept my gaze on the letters in front of me, "I'm not into appearances. I like flaws, I think they make things interesting." I read those two sentences five times, thinking Wes was too sweet of a guy. Too bad there's nobody like that out there for me, I thought gloomily.

I was surprised to not hear anything from Sesshomaru. Actually he hadn't said a word since he got in class. It was kind of disturbing and distracting at the same time. I looked up cautiously from my book to have my eyes come in contact with Kagura's eyes glaring straight at me. I swallowed and looked back down at my book quickly.

I knew that look she was giving me. It was the look that said, "Back off bitch, he's mine." and I did not want to tango with her. Besides I had no wanting to even have Sesshomaru, Kagura could have him for all I cared but I knew how she worked. I had to just lay off even more and stay out of her and her friends' way.

The bell rang shortly and I gathered my books from my desk slowly. I was always hanging back and waiting for everyone to go before I did. Sesshomaru waited with surprising paitience for me to gather my things and leave even when he was ready to go in one second.

I had finally got the courage to look up at him and I had to admit he was handsome. I could see why most of the girls were swooning over him and why Kagura staked her claim. I didn't say anything I just walked out, indicating that he follow. He did without a word about my silence or what the next class was. We walked into science and he came right along and sat next to me since I was the only open seat. People were whispering but I ignored it all keeping my eyes straight ahead.

I then heard, "Wow. Look at that, poor new kid has to sit with Silent Rin." I swallowed over the lump that formed in my throat but otherwise ignored the comment. I hated my nickname Silent Rin I had it for as long as I could remember. Then the so called "new kid" turned around in his seat and said, "Shut the hell up and keep your name calling to yourself." I'm not sure if my face paled or heated up at his comment but I did know that this was not good. I heard some "oohs" and "holy shit he didn't" I was freaked and I felt myself go smaller and I stuffed my face into my book.

Next period wasn't any better. I mean I know Sesshomaru was more protecting himself than he was me but come on, detention on the first day of school? Really? That's right detention, for punching some kid who said he had anger problems. Obviously he was a bit sensitive about that subject and noted to never bring it up to him. When lunch came everyone was talking about Sesshomaru and surprisingly me. They were saying how it was my fault that he was acting like this. That I told him to punch that kid thus giving him detention.

I did not want to be known like this, I didn't want to be known period. Yet on this kid's first day I was becoming more known than him. This was not a good thing on my part.

Sesshomaru sat with me at lunch and he said in his flat monotone voice, which was becoming familiar, "The people here aren't too nice. Especially to you what did you do?" I was a little taken-a-back by his question, I mean I didn't do anything, it was all his fault I was becoming known around the school. To my surprise I answered for once hearing my voice say something in this school, "It's your fault that people are talking about me." My voice didn't waver and was even to my pleasure. He seemed to be surprised to actually hear me reply but just like a light it was gone, switched off.

"I see I didn't know you liked to be called Silent Rin all the time. It seems to me that that's what they call you at least." I didn't answer, just looked at my sandwich and took a bite. Keeping my eyes away from his, thinking that it was true, they do call me that.

Kagura had stopped by our table and acted like my friend."Hey Rin!" she began in her cheerful voice she had when she was in a good mood. "How's my best bud doing?" She promptly took a seat right next to Sesshomaru and kept her eyes on him not giving me a glance. Sesshomaru didn't even give Kagura the time of day, instead keeping his eyes on me while I tried to find my voice.

"N-nothing K-kagura, how are you?" I was more or so asking myself the question than to her. She went ahead and told about her day while I kept my head bent, nodding here and there.

Sesshomaru seemed to be listening to her with a bored expression but still, a voice inside me whispered, he's still listening. I kept my face down and vowed to never open my mouth again, no matter what, this BOY was not going to get to me. I repeated that thought the entire lunch period, until the end of the day when I had to go home....otherwise known as the hell-hole.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Hehehe. So there's my cliffy. You have an idea of what I'm doing here, now it just depends on how it goes from here, and whether or not YOU want it to go on. So REVIEW and I may (MAY!!!) update soon. SO, what are you waiting for??? Don't just stand there reading all this, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Daddy'sPoetryAngel OUT!^_^


	2. Hell Hole of a Home

"THANK YOU, Thank you, thank you, you are all far to kind." I quote from a song by Jay-Z. So thanks for the reviews my ppls. I am glad you like it and I will do my best to put more details in my story...thanks for the heads up.

Disclaimer: I do not own thy Inuyasha characters, Thine hast saddened thou. Haha, I think that's how you do it Renisance style. I did thy best. Oh but I do take credit for Tsu he is mine.

Chapter 2

Hell-Hole of a Home

------------

For Rin, getting home was a drag. She had to take two bus trips because her first bus was busy paying attention to a bystander to stop. Rin sighed when she got off her bus, her mother was going to have a fit. Maybe, Rin thought, she wouldn't even care about my absence. Shaking her head she breathed in deeply and made her way up the steps, keeping her movements slow and percise.

Before she could even lift her hand to the doorknob, the door was thrust open. Rin flinched back and would have toppled backwards if it wasn't for the person's strong grasp on her wrist. She almost gasped in pain by how forceful the hand was but sucked it back in. Rin's father was yelling before she knew it, "Where the hell have you been? Do you know how many chores are left to do around the house? No!! Don't speak! I want you to go do them all right now young lady!!"

Rin was then pulled across the threshold and into the kitchen she was sent. This was normal routine for her, of course there were piles of dishes to be done, the laundry would be next, the bathroom was always last on her list. Now, you'd think that a teenager would love their weekends, not Rin. In fact she always wanted to stay after school for art class or to read in the library, anything to stay away from the weekend. Because on the weekend she had to do everything to make the house spotless plus the outside or else...

Rin never liked it when her father used the tone "or else.." it scared her and made it open, saying something terrible would happen if she didn't do it right. Her mother would check every inch of the house for something wrong and would curse when she found nothing out of place. Her father did the same only he checked the lawn and the horses out in the barn. Rin was always standing, waiting for him to say something that was out of place....nothing ever was.

Rin sighed as she scraped off cabbage from one of the plates. She only had another year to deal with this. One more year, she could possibly survive living with her parents one more year before she turned eighteen and was out of the house. Rin straightened her back and continued her work, she was confident she would be able to make it.

So instead of thinking about her parents she thought about today at school. Sesshomaru. Rin smiled slightly, he was impressive that was for sure. He spoke to her even when she didn't answer back, he didn't call her names like the others did. Then Rin thought of Kagura, Sesshomaru could easily change his mind and go to Kagura whenever he wanted. Before Rin could look further into it she heard a bang beside her that made her jump. She gulped, she must have started day dreaming and forgot to keep washing the dishes.

Her father looked at her in disgust but didn't utter a word to her. Just that alone made Rin's eyes prick with tears but she held it in, let it bottle up and kept it to herself. She hurried up and finished cleaning the dishes, her hands now wrinkly from being in the water so long, and went to slave over the washing.

*_* *_* *_* *_*

Rin's nose wrinkled slightly as she folded her mother's garments and her father's clothes. There was a soft knock on her door and Rin gave a soft smile when she saw who it was, "Hey what are you doing up?" The boy blinked up at her and gave a sweet smile back as he ran into Rin's room.

"I couldn't sleep sis! There's something in the closet, honest, I know there is!" Rin kept her smile on and nodded her head. Little Tsu was always like this when he didn't want to go to bed. Wearily she looked at the clothes she had to finish and decided it wouldn't take long to see if there were any monsters in Tsu's room. "Alright Tsu lets go look and see." Her little brother smile broke into a grin and he nodded his head vigorously.

As they walked to his room Rin heard her parents arguing downstairs. She swallowed and glanced at Tsu to see he him tugging her arm and pointing to his room. He wasn't paying any attention to the screaming downstairs. She nodded, carefully opening his door to take a peek, it was empty. Tsu was now shoving her softly from behind, obviously saying to go in. Rin could still hear their parents downstairs but went inside Tsu's room. Tsu's soft five-year-old voice broke the silence, "Check the closet Rin. I heard something in their before I came to get you." Rin still thought it was all in his head but walked swiftly over to the closet. Half way to the door she heard a rustling from inside and her insides turned cold. She was frozen to the carpet floor. There was someone or something in Tsu's closet and she wasn't sure if she should open it or not.

Tsu was now beside Rin. "I told you. Make it go away sis." There were practically tears in his eyes, he was scared. That got Rin moving she quickly maneuvered herself so that Tsu was behind her and she slowly reached out to the doorknob. Rin's hand shook and made the doorknob rattle softly, she sucked in a calming breath and turned the knob carefully.

* * *

Oooohhh cliffy!!! My goodness it's been a month since I've last checked my fanfiction and I have to get busy like crazy. I would like to thank all my loyal viewers and reviewers for not loosing faith. It's going to be taking some time but I promise to get everything back on track, guaranteed.

So if you've finished reading this chappy please review and keep me typing. Daddy'sPoetryAngel out (for now)!!! ^_^


	3. Mystery Guest Part 1

Next chapter is up and ready!! Now I'm going to do one last disclaimer that I hope will make it through the rest of this story.

Lol. I have to say I thought about the whole "Sesshomaru in the closet" thing but I didn't want him to be like a stalker. So sorry to disappoint.

So someone asked about updates. To tell you the truth I think I'll only be posting things on the weekends, and that is only if I get the time. SO there's your warning but don't get too worried I'll get on track soon enough.

Disclaimer: You have my word, Rumiko Takahashi, that I, Daddy'sPoetryAngel, DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS.... except for the ones, which is only one his name is Tsu, that I made up.

So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story without having to read another disclaimer. Thank you and please review at the end. ^_^

Chapter 3

Mystery Guest Part 1

----------

Rin opened the door as slowly as possible, Tsu was behind her still. Sucking in a breath Rin opened the door fully and saw.......a kitten. To say Rin was relieved was an understatement. She smiled, "Look Tsu it was only a kitten that was in your closet."

Tsu quickly came from behind his sister's back to pick up the small kitten. He frowned, obviously not believing such a small thing could scare him. He stuck his head further into the closet, as if the kitten was just a side show hiding the real monster. Rin giggled, "Admit it Tsu you were afraid of something that wasn't even real. Now go to sleep and I guess keep the kitten with you, I'm sure he will protect you from the monsters." Tsu glared at his sister's retreating form but otherwise climbed into his bed with his new little kitten.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

Rin sighed softly as she finished the load of laundry. Oh how she wished she could be gone, done with all this. Then she shook her head, there was no way in hell that she would leave Tsu to this life all alone. She gave out a frustrated sigh and stood up from her bed. Her arms wrapped themselves around the basket filled clothes and went downstairs. The yelling hadn't stopped yet and she flinched each time a voice was raised. "-BILLS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS COSTING ME!!" That was her father and by the way her father sounded she knew her mother was just as worse.

"Don't fucking go there with me. Hell, I have been raising these kids alone practically. You have no idea how hard it has been for me. I care for them, I have to give them what they exactly need, and you? You fucking work, you sleep, you eat... that must be some hell that you go through." Rin instantly drew back. Her mother was pissed off, her voice was dangerously low and cold.

Rin's heart was hammering against her chest. She hesitated, knowing she would get hit if she dared barge in at a time like this but knowing she had to return their clothes sometime tonight. So with as much courage as she could gather she stepped into the kitchen.

The room became eerily silent.

Rin blinked to see that her mother was standing by the table with her fists by her side. Rin glanced at her father who was glaring daggers at her mother. Rin knew that now was a very bad time but she didn't want to pay for not giving the clothes to her parents on time. She cleared her throat, "I finished the laundry." Her voice was quiet and soft sounding out of place in a tense room.

Her mother was irritated, Rin could tell. So she wasn't surprised when she came over and slapped Rin across the cheek, already knowing there would be a bruise later on. Rin held her ground and watched as her mother quietly left the kitchen. Tears were starting to form but Rin held them in as her father came toward her, yanking the laundry basket from her feeble arms and heading out as well. She stood there, blinking back tears of anger and irritation looking up at the ceiling and counting to ten. She let out a breath and said to no one in particular, "Everything is fine. Just fine." Then she headed out the kitchen and up the stairs passing by pictures of the family, her family. She stopped at one in particular, one that showed a different event when times were easy and loose. Rin swallowed the lump in her throat, that was a long long time ago and that girl doesn't exsist anymore, she told herself as she continued up the stairs.

Rin quietly let herself in her room and fell on top of her bed. Great, she thought sarcastically, I feel so much better. She let out a very unlady-like snort and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and somewhere beyond her subconscious she heard the door downstairs knock.

* * *

Well go ahead review ppls. Hahaha I hope this is satisfying. I've got the plot sorted out and everything, you'll know more about Rin's life and Sesshomaru's "anger problem." So for now sit back while I type as fast as possible. Hahaha I know I need some practice with my grammar but I'm slowly getting there.

Daddy'sPoetryAngel out!! ^_^


	4. Carrier Plans For You

Now this chapter was going to be the 2nd part to Mystery Guest but I decided to put in some Sesshomaru action just to let you guys get the idea of him. Sorry for these two chapters for being so short. I just had to get this all out and didn't really think much about the details. Hehe so since I'll have the week I'll try and think more about details in my next chapters. So I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers as well!!! ^_^

Chapter 4

Carrier Plans For You

------------

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the expensive hard wood flooring. One thing going through his mind......Who's going to clean that ink smudge on the VERY expensive floor?

Right then his nit-wit brother decided to come into the large kitchen barking out to the maid, "Get me my dinner!" Obviously his brother, Inuyasha, was in a grumpy mood. So Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru just kept staring at the same smudge on the floor. Which made Inuyasha angry that he was not being paid any attention to and said very loudly, "This chick at school hates my guts. Can you believe that? Nobody in their right mind, besides hers, could hate me so quickly!"

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted with triumpth, he knew his brother would spill his thoughts as soon as he knew he was going to be ignored. Sesshomau shifted his shoulders slightly to indicate that he was listening to Inuyasha. His brother saw his movement and continued his ranting, "She called me a Jerk and then promptly walked away without a secound glance, the nerve of that bitch. I didn't even know her, but I got information from my friend, Miroku, who told me her name was Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father came through the door. Silence fell between the two brothers, or at least Inuyasha fell silent. Inutaishou's eyes fell on his eldest son, indicating he would like to speak with him alone. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of his head and stood from the stool, following his father to his office. Already forgetting about what Inuyasha was so upset about and about the ink smudge on the floor.

As they strode into Inutaishou's study Sesshomaru let his eyes wander to the black couch off to the side. Knowing that no one had sat on its leather cushions. Slowly his eyes eyed the man across from him with little interest, but knowing that he had to think everything through before talking back to his father.

Inutaishou cleared his throat and said with a tiny smile on his face, "Please son, sit." Sesshomaru took a seat in one of the brown leather chairs, his feet spread apart and sitting up straight. His eyes never strayed away from his father, he waited patiently for him to say what was on his mind. Though Sesshomaru already knew why his father wanted to talk to him, at least he had a good idea of why he wanted to talk to him. Sesshomaru had to hear it from him to make sure though.

"Son our corporation of law has been having some troubles. Actually what we have been lacking is the amount of workers lately. Some have gotten sick, others have quit, we are in need of some service." Sesshomaru knew exactly where this was heading and in his mind he was screaming profanities. He didn't want a job especially not a job that involved him being even nearer to his father. Yet he knew that he would accept the job without any hesitation.

As his father finished explaining the lack of work being done Sesshomarusaid, "Yes father, I understand. I can come in a few hours after school and help out with the papers if you want me to."

Inutaishiou smiled and seemed to have some stress lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you son. All you have to do is put the papers in order and make sure they get to the right places." Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, his expression completely blank as he walked to the door. Inutaishiou quickly remembered something, "Sesshomaru if you would there is a letter here for a Mr. and Mrs. Tenshi. They don't live that far, only a couple of blocks away actually." Sesshomaruswiftly turned around and snatched the letter from off the desk, wanting to be out of his father's study quickly. So before Inutaishiou could ask for another request Sesshomaruwas already gone, leaving behind a silent room.

When Sesshomaru was out he glanced down at his younger brother with mild interest. "Hehehe. I dropped my eye contact." Inuyasha lied lamely. Sesshomaru didn't have the time or the patience for his brother, he had to deliver a letter. So instead as he passed by Inuyasha he thumped him on the head and went out the front door before Inuyasha started something.

As Sesshomaru walked down the steps and hit the pavement sidewalk he glanced at the letter in his hand. Reading quite clearly:

Mr. and Mrs. Tenshi

Notice: Jury Duty

Sesshomaru's brain clicked especially with the word Notice. They hadn't been on jury duty and were going to have to spend some time in jail if they didn't do something. By the time he figured that out he was already in front of their house, walking up the wooden steps that led to the front door. Just as someone upstairs was falling asleep, he knocked on the door.

* * *

Well I guess there isn't much of a surprise in the next chapter Mystery Guest part 2 but hey you got an idea of Sesshomaru. Oh and I updated quickly. So at least you got something out of this as well. I might have some action with Inuyasha and Kagome but they're on the side this is still a Sesshomaru and Rin fic.

Now all you have to do is review, complain, whatever and I'll be typing away.

So for now Daddy'sPoetryAngel out! ^_^


	5. Meeting the Parents Sounds a Bit Cliche

I give thanks to my fellow reviewers! I am going to have to warn you now. I am moving (Again!) and so I will not be updating as quickly as I promised. Plus it's almost Christmas! I might just be able to update a juicy chappy for you guys as a gift. We just gotta make sure I have Internet by that time. So you have been warned, please enjoy this chappy while it lasts. I made it lengthy for you guys, appreciate it and review at the end!! Love you all and have a Merry Christmas. ^_^

Chapter 5

Mystery Guest Part 2:

Meeting the Parents....

Sounds a Bit Cliche

Don't You Think?

-----------

Rin was just slipping into a deep slumber when the door bell rang throughout the quiet house. She didn't hear any footsteps to indicate anyone was going to be answering the door. She cursed softly but got up none the less to answer the now banging door.

As she descended the stairs she called out in a paranoid yet somehow still cheerful voice, "I'm coming!" The banging stopped abruptly which Rin was thankful for. Rin saw her mother come into view as she headed towards the door. At first it looked as if she was somewhat distressed. Not wanting to keep the person outside waiting she opened the door with a sincere smile of welcoming on her face.

That is until she registered exactly who exactly it was standing on her porch. His piercing golden orbs stared straight into a sincere glowing brown. Both couldn't seem to know what to say. Off to the side she heard her call out hesitantly and false sweetness, "Who is it dear?"

Still, Rin was at a lost for words. Sesshomaru seemed to have found his much more quickly but even then he only said, "Rin...?"

Rin's mother decided it was time to make an appearance. "What's going on? Who are you young man?" Mrs. Tenshi directed her attention to the slightly uncomfortable, even though it doesn't look it, young.....? Rin's mother gasped.

Sesshomaru's lips seemed to frown fractionally. Mrs. Tenshi made herself recover quickly but she couldn't seem to stop staring at Sesshomaru's ears, his hair, his face. She knew of only one man that could be related to this boy and she was screaming inside her head. Nothing would be honorable about this visit.

The two teenagers were left in the dark wondering what this woman was freaking about. Rin instantly turned her attention to the problem at hand. "So Sesshomaru what do we owe the pleasure in your unexpected visit?" Rin's voice didn't waver and she spoke for her and her mother.

Slightly taken aback by having Rin speak clearly and directly he shook himself. He had a task to complete and he didn't have the time to be dawdling. "Right, there is a letter here for your parents." Sesshomaru then produced, almost like out of thin air, a letter in his right hand. Rin snatched it out of his grasp, making sure she didn't make any skin contact. "Thank you." She said with a smile and handed it to her mother, who was worrying her bottom lip.

Not sure what else to say Sesshomaru was about to walk away when Rin stopped him. "Hey. Uh....why don't you stick around? I mean if you have nothing better to do...." Rin shifted uncomfortably, already regretting her words but knowing she couldn't take them back now. Instead she turned her head towards her mother, who at the moment was waging a war of her own. Rin let a frown display on her face for a moment and turned back towards Sesshomaru.

She blinked and stumbled a step back when she realised he was coming in. Sesshomaru's body was tense and stiff at the front of her doorway. Rin was already having second thoughts about this idea of hers but her mother came forward. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I uh, need to find my husband and consult a few words." Mrs. Tenshi then stormed upstairs to the room she and dad shared.

That left Rin and Sesshomaru in the quiet silence.

"So..." Rin began, shifting her weight in a nervous way. "Why don't we head to the living room." Sesshomaru didn't have time to respond, Rin was already heading towards the room.

Slowly with precise precision he strode into the room after her. Determined to look calm and unnerved in the least, even though his head was thinking how Rin was more talkative and how he could get to know her better. Somehow, that just didn't seem like the best of ideas though. His father would disapprove of the thought and his half brother would never let him live it down. So Sesshomaru pictured himself as calm and well unnerved in the least. Not that it worked.

Rin sat on the edge of the recliner seat. Sesshomaru sat opposite her on the love seat. Neither spoke, too afraid to break the silence. Finding the courage to speak Rin said, "What do you think of Kagura?" It was the first thing Rin thought and when she said it out loud she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. The words were out though and she didn't shut her mouth fast enough to bite them back.

Sesshomaru studied her for a moment, trying to decipher what her reaction would be if he said the wrong thing. He decided to go for the truth, "Kagura is a very interesting girl. Though she does have a cold heart if you think about it. She can be quite selfish as well and this is coming from a guy who has only known her for 30 minutes. Why do you want to know?" He said all this in the same even tone, not once second guessing himself. Rin was amazed by his response, usually guys would be all over Kagura, saying how gorgeous she was and what not. Obviously that wasn't how Sesshomaru was, not at all. To be more exact, that was exactly what she thought of Kagura, but she wasn't going to say so.

With renewed determination Rin answered back fully, and truthfully. "Because I think Kagura can be a bitch sometimes and I wondered what your opinion was on her. Just to make sure that I wasn't blind or something, because most of the school loves her." She shrugged and sat back in the recliner, feeling a lot better now that she got that simple thing off her chest. They fell into a much more comfortable silence than before.

Rin's mother chose that time to scurry in the living room. "Honey, daddy and I need to go out of town for a while. Do you think you can take care of Tsu by yourself until we get back?" Rin nodded immediately. Her mother smiled sweetly and thanked her before walking back out.

"Your mother isn't the best. She's also afraid......for herself." Sesshomaru's words were like a knife to Rin's chest. She already knew how messed up her family was after.....but she couldn't think about that. If she thought about it she knew she would break down in front of him. She could not embarrass herself like that. So she just pushed it aside to the back of her mind.

"I know." Rin whispered quietly, that if Sesshomaru were human he would not have picked it up. When he saw her head droop sadly in defeat he instantly felt bad for bringing it up. So instead of pushing his luck he stood and said abruptly, "I must go, my father will be wondering. It was good to see you and hear you for once." Without letting Rin have time to respond he was heading out. Giving Rin and the little boy at the top of the steps a last glance before silently slipping out the front door.

* * *

What in the world am I planning? For one, there is a HUGE point in Rin's life and it will be awhile before you figure out what it is. Hahaha, you will have to wait and see. Also, what are the parents up to? Do you really think they are going to jury duty? Hm-mm. It is a possibility.

Man, I am starting to really get into this story!! I hope you are loving it as much as I am but I need some reviews like crazy. It is almost CHRISTMAS!!!! For Christmas I want some reviews for my story, that would make my Christmas a lot more enthusiastic. ****GRINS**** FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!

Daddy'sPoetryAngel out!!


	6. Don't Underestimate Me

Well I haven't gotten many reviews on my last chapter but that's fine with me. I am still continuing for those who have reviewed and want to hear my plans for this fic. There is a plus, this is a lengthy chapter just like my last one, only with more words. Review at the end my fanfic ppls.

Chapter 6

Don't Underestimate Me

----------

Tsu came running through the door Sesshomaru had left from. "Rin! Who was that white haired man?" Rin couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. Tsu's eyes were lit with wonder and amazement, like he had just seen the whole world unwraveled right before his eyes. He was amused way too easily, Rin decided.

"He was a friend of mine. His name is Sesshomaru." This only made Tsu even more excited if possible. Then his eyes turned confused for a moment.

"Where is mom and dad?" His question was innocent and yet it hurt Rin to know that they left without telling him where they were going. Actually, she wasn't too sure herself where they went, Rin's first impression was that they went to court. Still, she wasn't one-hundred percent for sure.

"They left for a little while and I will be looking after you. Is that a problem?" She tried to be serious but her serious face instantly turned into a grin. Tsu grinned back and shook his head. "No, it's no problem sis."

Rin straightened her back and looked around wondering what she should do now. Then she thought, They are gone. She smiled, they are gone and I don't have to put up with any arguing. Somehow Rin's day just took a turn for the better.

*_* *_* *_* *_* *_*

"Tsu I told you took look after it." Rin was on her hands and knees looking for the tiny little kitten. He couldn't have gotten far, well then again he could have. Rin let out a sigh of defeat. "Maybe he'll turn up tomorrow. It's getting late anyways, lets get you to bed." She dragged a protesting Tsu up the stairs.

"Sis! He might be in the closet." Tsu ran to the closet and practically yanked the door open. It was empty, no kitten to be seen. Rin came over and let her hand fall to her brother's shoulder.

"Come on, I am sure he's around, don't worry." This didn't make Tsu any better. He walked to his bed with his head drooped low. Rin bit her bottom lip uncertainly, but in the end she left him there to go to her own room.

Rin flopped on her bed, the springs creaked slightly by how hard she jumped on the bed. Rin was too tired now and thought how peaceful it was without having to hear screaming downstairs. Not having to hear her name and have footsteps stomping towards her room. How everything was quiet and so serene. Rin smiled and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

There was someone behind her. Rin could feel his presence, it was too noticeable. She wanted to look behind her, to ask what the hell he was doing just watching her like that. Her body wouldn't turn though, she felt so useless just waiting there, waiting for him to get it over with. Rin had been waiting for so long for him to come and to just-

"RIN!!!" Rin bolted straight up, her breath coming out unevenly. She looked around to see an annoyed seven-year-old. "Could you hurry sis. School is going to be starting in at least forty minutes."

Shit, Rin thought. "Yeah, sorry I had a bad dream is all. I guess I didn't set my alarm either." Tsu just shook his head and headed toward the door. Rin got up from bed and rushed to the bathroom. She didn't have much time so she quickly took a shower and slipped on her normal jeans and baggy shirt. Grabbing her backpack as she walked out her room she yelled, "Alright Tsu I'm ready! Lets go."

When Rin got to the last step, Tsu was already at the door shifting around impatiently. Then Rin remembered she didn't have a licence or a permit. Damn, what now? "Tsu we're going to have to run to school. Lets have a race, whoever gets to your school grounds first wins." Tsu's eyes lit up and he instantly started running toward his school, loving a challenge.

Rin kept up a good pace and before Tsu could do anything she was passing him up. "No fair!" Tsu grumbled out loud so Rin could hear. She ignored him by laughing out loud. Running had to be about the only thing she was ever good at these days. Instead of beating Tsu to his school grounds she decided to stop, which ended up with Tsu zipping past her, already going up the steps yelling out before he went inside, "I WON!!!"

Rolling her eyes she walked the rest of her way to her own school, which started in 15 minutes. It was only 5 minutes that she was walking when a car crawled over by the sidewalk, slowing down to her pace. Rin ignored the car and began walking faster, which only led to the car hitting the gas to keep up with her. The window automatically rolled down and Rin was about to yell at the person to leave her alone when she was met with golden eyes.

She swallowed slightly but then she narrowed her eyes, this wasn't Sesshomaru. "Well hello there," said the almost but not really look-a-like Sesshomaru. "do you need a ride, beautiful?" Rin's cheeks turned a shade of red but instead she looked ahead, giving him no indication that she heard him. She heard him grumbling with someone in the drivers seat until she heard.

"Hey Rin, do you need a ride?" Rin squinted slightly and finally saw Sesshomaru on the other side, behind the wheel. Then she looked back at the one who had flirted with her and frowned, not so sure. "Don't worry about Inuyasha, he is harmless." Rin still hesitated but nodded slowly. The car came to a stop and she got in.

"How the hell did you get her to get in? Damn it is not fair Sesshomaru, I have much better looks than you do." Sesshomaru shrugged and Rin couldn't help but smile.

Inuyasha saw her smile from the front mirror. He narrowed his gaze on her and said, "What the hell are you smiling about?" This only made her smile break out into a grin. Hoping that it ticked him off just as much as it ticked her off that he hit on her. It did the job and he looked back out the window, mumbling curses about women.

Sesshomaru watched the whole ordeal with a raised brow. Rin just shrugged and relaxed back into the seat. Then, so suddenly that it made Rin jump, Inuyasha said, "I'm asking that bitch Kagome out!!" Rin was instantly curious and confused. She thought that he was talking to her and was about to respond when Sesshomaru said, "Ahh, the one that hates your guts? Why don't you leave her alone, you have only known her for a day. Give her some time, your only pressuring her." Rin was shocked by his answer. It was wise and...and....and it was so what she was going to say.

Inuyasha snorted and said, "Feh." It was obvious to Rin that he was not going to be waiting around, he was going to go and make a scene.

Inuyasha looked at his brother and said, "Is that what you plan to do? Because I think you should just ask her out and get on with it. It is life, you are going to die someday, might as well jump at any opportunity. What do you think Rin?" He directed the question at her since his brother wasn't listening. Rin wasn't so sure anymore. Inuyasha had a good point, but still what Sesshomaru said is true as well and is what she thought.

Rin shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru when you pick girls up, you have to make sure they have a brain and can talk. Because it is obvious that this chick does not have either." Rin narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was just about to make a comment when Rin retorted hotly, "I do have a voice thank you very much and I am at a way higher level of education than you could ever imagine. Do not underestimate the silent kid, Inuyasha." She said his name with venom that made both hanyou and youkia tremble. Only Inuyasha was more noticeable than Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru found a parking and when the car stopped, Rin opened the door and was gone.

"Damn. I think you got yourself a feisty one Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with a grin. Sesshomaru just shook his head with a ghost of a smile on his face, watching Rin as she walked up to the school doors. He already knew he was in for an adventure with this girl.

* * *

Hahaha. Well now you know the truth with Sesshomaru, but how does Rin feel? Well we know she sure isn't warming up to his brother. Now that you read this chapter don't think I changed the pairings because I haven't. This is solely a Rin/Sesshomaru fic!!!!!!! Also as I've said Inuyasha and Kagome are on the sidelines. I was just showing you that in this fic Inuyasha is sort of a playboy and hits on any girl.

So now that you have read you now have to do me a big FAVOR. You have to review this chapter and I need a ton of reviews than last time. It is almost CHRISTMAS and like I said I want reviews as gifts so REVIEW!!! ***Merry Christmas PPLS***

Daddy'sPoetryAngel out!!!!!!!!!


	7. Everything Happens for a Reason right?

You know I noticed off the top that in my first chappy I had it in Rin's POV. Whoops. That was a bad on me, but it seems as if no one has complained about it yet. *Grins* So I was just giving you guys a heads up on it and to say that I will make sure to tell you guys whenever I change POV's. So on with the next chapter.

WARNING: This chapter will possibly make you cry your eyes out. Get some tissues!

Chapter 7

Everything Happens

For a Reason....right?

----------

Right as Rin walked through the doors, the hallways became quiet. Not sure what everyone was looking at, Rin glanced behind her, only to see nobody there. She turned her gaze toward the crowd in front of her. Why was everyone looking at her like that, Rin asked herself.

A girl Rin barely knew came up to her. Rin searched her brain for a moment until she came up with her name. "Ka-kagome?" Rin wasn't sure if she got her name correct because the girl burst into tears right in front of her. Whoa, what the hell? Rin hesitantly wrapped her arms around the tall-ish girl and patted her back.

The girl managed a small, "I am so sorry Rin." Still, Rin was confused as to why she would be crying and to actually be crying over her.

"It's okay, you never hurt me Kagome." Rin whispered quietly and started moving away from the group of kids that were watching the dramatic display. Rin headed towards the girl's bathroom making sure to check the stalls and lock the door. Kagome hadn't stopped crying yet. "There, there, you don't have to cry." Rin tried soothing the young girl but it only made her sob more. She was in an awkward position and didn't know how to handle this situation. Rin was about to get up when Kagome grasped her wrist, gently but firmly.

"No Rin, I am so sorry for what happened. I understand why you are so quiet and how you keep to yourself all the time. It isn't your fault, though. Rin I am sorry for what has happened." Something inside of Rin twisted and she stared at Kagome in shock. How could she know? How did she find out? What do I do? So many questions went through her mind until Kagome whispered, "You do know, don't you?"

Rin didn't know what she was talking about. How could she? She had just gotten here. Rin slowly shook her head, and when Kagome saw her deny that she didn't know, she broke down in tears again. This time Rin slipped her arm around Kagome's shoulders and held her as she sobbed for God only knew what. Rin wanted answers though, "Kagome? What is it? Why are you crying?" When Kagome was done crying her eyes out, what she said sent a shock through Rin.

"Your parents were in a car accident Rin. It was on the news, they identified them and when they said Mr. and Mrs. Tenshi, I knew it was your parents. I am sorry Rin, so sorry." This then led to Kagome crying again but Rin was in shock. Nothing inside her wanted to work and she felt like this was another problem to add to her family. Another secret to keep and lock away, only it was out in the open.

Finally grasping the situation she was in she felt her heart give out.

Rin Tenshi cried for the death of her parents. She cried for her brother, who was too innocent to deal with a death, no two deaths. Rin cried for herself, she didn't know what she was going to do anymore. Everything was ruined and nothing would ever be the same again. This, Rin knew, without a doubt.

* * *

The day continued uneventful. The teens now were leaving Rin alone not saying a word to her. This disturbed Rin, she wasn't use to everyone being so quiet. Some teachers would ask Rin if she were OK, or they would excuse her from doing any work at all in class. Rin was getting tired of all the attention and to top it all off Sesshomaru was no where to be seen.

"Who are you looking for?" Sango, a friend of Kagome's and now Rin's, asked. Rin cursed herself for being too obvious in her search. She gave Sango a smile and shook her head as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

Sango wasn't fooled in the least, she already knew how to read Rin now. Every time Sango knew she was lying was when she bit her lower lip. Which she was chewing on furiously. Sango eyed Kagome, already seeing her nod in agreement.

Rin was watching them from the corner of her eye and saw that they came to an agreement of some sort. Slowly she tried to ease her chair away from the two but was stopped by Kagome's hand on the head of her chair. Shit, she didn't move fast enough. "Rin, you know you can trust us, right? We don't want you to think that we're not your friends, because we are. Okay?" Rin was shocked by her forwardness. She had never heard anyone say anything like that to her in years. Rin felt as if she were actually wanted for once and she was happy to have friends. Without any hesitation, Rin nodded her head. Kagome smiled and continued, "So Rin who are you looking for? Girl or Boy? Friend or Boyfriend?" Kagome grinned.

Rin hastily started before Kagome could start something. "Oh he's just a friend. His name is Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Takashi." As soon as his name came out of her lips, Sesshomaru came through the science door. With, surprisingly, his younger brother. That is when Rin remembered Inuyasha saying he was going to ask Kagome out today. She wasn't so sure how this was going to go for the two. Rin was surprised when Sesshomaru headed toward them to find a seat behind the three girls.

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru reluctantly and when he saw Kagome he grinned slowly at her. Rin watched with fascination as Kagome's face turned red, either out of embarrassment or anger, Rin was not sure. Then they sat in the two desks behind them silently and class began.

Science was always made Rin's head spin. I mean why were there numbers in science when the numbers should be in algebra? It was stupid to her but right now she had a C in this class and she needed to concentrate. Even though her science teacher told her she didn't have to do any work, what with the accident and all, but she ignored it and said she needed to have something to keep her mind off of it. Which was true, she didn't want to talk about the accident with anyone. All she wanted was her brother, to make sure he was alright. First she had to get through science and then she would be out of there.

So for the rest of class Rin tried to figure out the whole concept of elements and equations, with numbers. It was frustrating but it looked as if Kagome and Sango already had it down. Great, Rin thought, I'm stupid and quiet. Rin sure as hell was not going to be asking help though.

When the bell rang Rin let out a sigh of relief. This was her routine, but when she got up both Sango and Kagome were there on either side of her. The subject of their conversation, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Rin was surprised that they would be talking about them when they could clearly hear what they were saying. Rin decided to point this out before they said something obvious, "They can hear you, you know." They had been saying that Inuyasha was a perv and a total playboy when the two friends heard Rin say that they grinned at her.

"Rin, my dear friend, hanyou's and youkia's have excellent hearing. Both Kagome and I know they can hear us very clearly. Isn't that right boys?" Sango turned her head over her shoulder with fake smile. Both said boys nodded, only Inuyasha said. "The only reason they are talking about me is because they have nothing better to do."

Kagome seemed to flare with energy. Rin and Sango both slipped away from the scene, already sensing a battle.

Sesshomaru met them outside and said in that same monotone voice. "The car is parked over there. Inuyasha can find his own way home and we can go get your brother at the other school." Rin smiled and nodded in thanks.

Rin took in Sango's shocked form and said, "Sango since Kagome is still inside you should wait for her. Maybe give Inuyasha a ride as well." Sango nodded silently, still unsure of the whole, Sesshomaru giving Rin a ride thing. "I will be fine Sango okay. I need to get my brother from the other school, anyways. I need to make sure he is okay." Sango caught on to what she was saying and didn't hesitate as she nodded in agreement.

So Rin and Sesshomaru headed towards the car. Rin got in the passenger side as Sesshomaru slipped in the driver seat. Neither said a word when he maneuvered his way from the two parked cars they were in between.

When they were on the rode Sesshomaru glanced at Rin from the corner of his eyes. "Are you alright Rin?"

Rin jumped at the sudden question. She had been hoping that she could avoid this conversation but he just had to come and say it out loud. Rin wasn't sure how to reply, she felt sad and empty. She did not want to sound depressed though so she didn't say anything.

Sesshomaru saw in her body language that she did not want to talk about it. So he drove on until he heard a distinct, "I'm not sure how to feel about it." Sesshomaru nodded.

Shock went through Rin, Why did she answer and why did it have to be as stupid as that? She felt her face heat up but then heard Sesshomaru speak. "You know, I lost my mother. It happened in a fire and I was only 13. I miss her and I wasn't sure how to handle the accident. I was angry with my father when he began to fall in love again even after he said he would always love my mother. I would lock myself in my room for days on end and before I knew it I had a half brother, Inuyasha. Even though I hated father and his new wife I did love my brother and that made me forget about them."

Rin had been listening with tears in her eyes. Before she could say anything there was a knock on her window. She slowly looked up to see a sad and wet Tsu. It had started to rain without her realising it. Tsu was all she could see, his sad face and the way his lips quivered, from both the cold and from wanting to cry. Rin hastily opened the door and got out in the freezing rain. She held Tsu in her arms and they both wept as the rain carried away their tears.

* * *

*Sniffles* I cried at the end of this chapter.

I feel so bad for doing this chapter that I will try and make sure that something good happens in the next one. So I hope you review and tell me how this one went. I made it somewhat longer since you won't be hearing from me in a while. *hands boxes full of tissues through computer screen plus chocolates*

Have a Merry Christmas. Daddy'sPoetryAngel out!! ^_^


	8. Mourning can be Fun?

I AM SO SO SORRY! I have no excuse for the long delay other than the fact my old computer won't let anything be copied off of it and I have to retype everything! . . . . . .(OK so I do have an excuse) but still I had no right (well maybe a little) to have waited what? 6-7 months to update this story? Hehe....ugh I might have to lay low and put all my effort in coming up with a good ending for you guys! I would like to thank all of my reviewers right now and even answer some questions and comments.

. . . . .OK I know what you're thinking, I'm sucking up, but I think it will actually work. . . I hate disappointing you guys and this will make up for it, especially this new chapter!! There is mostly humour in it and a lovey dovey scene which I tried my best on!!!!!

**Replies To Reviewers**

**hipbunny**- Yes I know. Last chapter was definitely sad but I think you'll like this chapter a lot better and it should make up for the last chapter. Thanks for the comment!

**Bella. Carlisle. love**- You know I was actually really thinking about moving Rin with Sesshomaru but it seemed too . . . .forward I guess. Although it would be interesting to have them in the same room together I think it would nice to see them try and be together from a distance. I think it draws people closer with distance from each other, when people are together every waking moment yeah it didn't really cut it for me. Having Rin and Tsu living together in the house all alone seemed to sad. I think they need to get out a lot more and Kagome or Sango could do good for her. But I definitely thought about it. Thanks for the comment and thought!

**WereWolf299- **Thank you so much! I wasn't sure at first about it but the way I had it set up was pretty good. Thanks for the comment!

**I Am The Wind Mizuki Kay**- Yea I know and it has been a while too since I updated. I didn't think it would be this long though. I am still bummed about how long it took me to update. Thanks for the comment!

**Saholia**- It was a very sad chapter. I hope that this one makes it better for you. Thanks for the comment!

**HawkAngel XD**- Really? I didn't think it was too good but if you and a lot of other people think so then it must be true! Hahaha Thanks for the comment!

On with the story ^_^ And as always I have no rights to Inuyasha.

Chapter 8

Mourning can be. . . . .

Fun?

-----------

Sesshomaru was still thinking about what happened when he dropped off Rin and Tsu. At first it was hard getting them out of the rain. It was heartbreaking but somehow sweet at the same time.

~~Flashback~~

Sesshomaru was in the comfort of his car for a good five seconds before he got out. The rain was beating hard against his skin but the two occupants in the rain seemed immune to it, lost in their grieving state. Sesshomaru felt slightly uncomfortable watching them in their time of, well mourning but they would catch pneumonia if they stayed out here any longer. So Sesshomaru crouched at eye level with Rin, slowly, as not to startle them.

Rin had forgotten about Sesshomaru and was surprised when she had glanced up, to see him right in front of her. Tears had been traveling down her face and when she looked at Sesshomaru her thought process burned one thought as clear as day, he was an angel in disguise.

She wanted more than anything to be held and protected. When Sesshomaru brought his arm around her, protecting her and Tsu from the rain with the jacket he had from his car, she felt something tug inside her.

With as much gentleness as Sesshomaru could gather he helped Rin from off the ground, so that she was standing upright. Tsu was still weeping strongly and didn't notice the sudden movements. Rin felt bad for her little brother and had no idea as of what she would do now.

She seemed to not have to worry though, because it sounded as if Sesshomaru had thought of everything for her. "I'll drop you off at your house for today. You can stay their for the night and have everything packed and hopefully Kagome or Sango can offer you a place to stay." Sesshomaru said all this as he headed towards the passenger side of the car. He had to speak over the rain so it was practically shouted but he was calm about it.

Speaking of the rain it was still beating down on him like bullets, which had got on his nerves a bit but he chose to ignore it in favor of opening the car door. Rin eased herself inside the seat already thinking how soaking wet she was, and how bad the seat was getting wet.

Tsu had stopped crying when he noticed that the rain had stopped pounding on him. He raised his still soaking wet face, mostly from tears rather than rain, and asked his sister in a pitiful voice, "Are M-mom and D-dad really d-d-dead?" Rin's eyes swelled with tears at the sound of Tsu's tiny voice. She didn't answer his question, but instead she tightened her grip on Tsu, pulling him closer to her and let him cry when he understood what her actions meant. _**Everything would be fine**_, Rin thought as she rocked Tsu in her arms gently. Although that thought was followed by a, _**Are you kidding? Everything won't be fine! **_She hadn't noticed the sound of the car door opening beside her when Sesshomaru got in.

The car purred silently when Sesshomaru started it up. He waited as the car warmed up and when Tsu had stopped shivering before he put the car in drive. Everyone stayed silent on the way to the house. Tsu had stopped crying once the car was in motion and the only thing to be heard were his snifflings.

The silence made Sesshomaru uncomfortable so he tried filling it in with conversation, "So Tsu I found a kitten last night in my closet. I thought maybe you would want it because. . .- he faltered a moment searching his mind for an excuse-. . . . well I'm not much of a cat fanatic, as you can well see." Sesshomaru smiled at the little boy without taking his eyes off the road.

What Sesshomaru said caught the boy's attention and he asked in a hopeful voice. "Wait! Is the kitten white with black paws?" Rin hoped it was, otherwise Tsu would be down even more than he already was. She looked to Sesshomaru with hope in her eyes.

"Actually that fits the description on the mark. Can you read minds or something kid?" Sesshomaru was surprised as he thought back to that crazy kitten. He hated it not only because it scratched him on his day back from school but because it always hissed at him every time he would enter his room. It would never leave his closet now that he thought about it and yet could always sense him when he walked in, he frowned at the realisation.

Rin grinned and looked down at Tsu, glad to have something else occupy their minds. Tsu was much happier now and he directed his attention to Sesshomaru with a smile on his face. "No I'm not a mind reader, but that would be so cool if I were. The kitten is mine though, he must have snuck in your house and went to the nearest closet he could find. For some reason he likes to hide in closets. He's usually friendly too but I guess he doesn't like you because you're a uh, dog, no offense." Rin felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment at what her brother just said. She missed the amused look on Sesshomaru's face as she was too busy pondering what to say after something like that.

Instead of hearing Sesshomaru sound mad he spoke in an amused tone. "Well you can come by tomorrow to pick him up. For some odd reason he doesn't want to leave my room." Rin glanced up at Sesshomaru from behind her long lashes as she pondered the idea of seeing him tomorrow.

The car stopped and Tsu had forgotten about the evenings happenings now that his kitten was found safe. Rin was about to get out but Sesshomaru had already opened his door and was heading to her side. It was still raining hard and he had his coat out ready to keep them from the rain as much as he could. Rin couldn't help but let a soft smile grace her features as she watched Sesshomaru in the rain.

Sesshomaru opened Rin's door and held the coat poised above them, already getting pelted by the rain, but ready whenever she was.

Rin tightened her hold on Tsu and carefully pulled herself up so that she was standing. Her hair and upper body were slightly dry but her legs and lower body were getting soaked. Tsu was snuggled against Rin's body and which was shelter enough for him to keep most of the water off of him.

The hard pattering of the rain was a distraction for Sesshomaru and the way Rin kept hesitating over her own feet was enough to worry him. Each time her feet would slide even the slightest he would tense up ready for a disaster to happen. Rin was able to gain her balance at the last second each time and they were at the front of her door before anything drastic could happen.

Rin searched her front pockets for her keys and when she came up empty handed, she searched again, more frantically, only to confirm that she didn't have her keys. She cursed to herself and felt like pounding the door to the ground, that is until she felt something touch her backside. Instead of feeling like pounding on the door, she felt like pounding on a certain guy who thought it was a good time to make a move! Her face was red and she opened her mouth to yell, for the first time in forever, when Sesshomaru said calmly, "Your keys were in your back pocket."

Rin felt too stupid to say anything and her face was red for a completely different reason now. Sesshomaru reached his arm around her and unlocked the door with ease. Rin was hurried in by Sesshommaru's insitant hand on her back. . . . ._**the same hand, **_she thought numbly. Rin let Tsu go when they got through the door and he walked up the stairs to his room slowly. He must be exauhsted, Rin thought sadly.

Rin turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was starting to leave. This time when that tug came she knew it was her heart pulling at her insistingly and she caught his sleeve before he could get away. A shock wave went through Sesshomaru and he looked over his shoulder at the small beauty behind him.

When Rin saw that Sesshomaru had started to completely turn around to face her and had his full attention she gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." She still didn't let go of Sesshomaru's arm. As if Sesshomaru knew exactly where this was headed he leaned down slowly as his arms wrapped around Rin's small waist. Rin gasped softly but as Sesshomaru's face slowly got closer to hers Rin felt. . . . . . .something. Like an audible . . . . .Click.

She felt something click inside of her and and suddenly it was as if she couldn't wait any longer. She snaked her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and pulled him towardss her. His lips crushed against hers and his hold on her tightened so that she was now pressed against him.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure and wondered just how far he was willing to go. He pushed that thought aside quickly and instead nibbled on Rin's bottom lip for entrance. Rin gladly let him and was surprised at just how much she was enjoying it. I mean really she was should be mourning over her parents deaths, NOT making out with the most gorgeous man on the planet. Rin's thoughts rushed past her though when Sesshomaru deepened the kiss by sliding his hand up her neck, which sent shivers up her spine.

They in turn needed to breathe and that would have been the only thing that got them to pull away. The frist thing that went through Rin's mind when she got her thought process back was, _**WOW**_. Never before had she been kissed and she would have never thought it had been so addicting, already she wanted to feel his lips against hers again.

Sesshomaru had things to do so he gave Rin a soft goodbye kiss before touching her cheek gently and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow Rin." He gave her a smile and then left out the door in the pounding rain. Rin watched with soft eyes and thought again of how much of an angel he was.

~~Flashback End~~

Sesshomaru replayed the kiss in his his mind's eye again. The feel of her soft lips against his. . . . he wondered absently what she had thought about it. All this was enough to keep his mind occupied and distracted him from his brother's grumblings. Inuyasha was back in a foul mood and wasn't going to take the silence.

"Kagome is such a bitch!!!! She did all that to get on my fucking nerves!!! The way her mouth pokes out in a cute pout!! The way her hips move from side to side like she has a great way of showing herself! The way her eyes burn with fury when she feels for something so strongly. The way I love it when she gets me riled up. . . . ."

Sesshomaru was paused from his daydreaming to see that his brother took on a wistful expression. He couldn't help but notice how with each statement Inuyasha had shouted his voice became softer with each word. Sesshomaru also couldn't help but listen to him say more things he "hated" about Kagome.

"The way her voice is so angelic that when she says my name it sounds like a curse coming from her soft lips(A/N This "insult" had to be my favorite ^_^). How she pokes me with her gentle finger that could barely hurt a fly, but can send shivers up my spine. The way her raven hair looks so smooth and beautiful in the sunlight. How she can be so perfect and yet so naive at the same time. . . ."

Sesshomaru was quite surprised by Inuyasha's declaration of love to this Kagome girl. At least that was what it had sounded like to Sessshomaru. When he was sure Inuyasha was finished he said in an even (if not slightly amused) voice. "So is that what you're going to tell her? Because I have to say, when I have kids I am going to tell them of the time their uncle fell in love in less than a day and what his exact words were about said girl."

Inuyasha glared at his brother but he couldn't control the bush that crossed his features. He quickly turned before Sesshomaru could say anything about it and stalked to his room with as much dignity that he had left. Sesshomaru grinned and sat in the kitchen a few moments longer before deciding to retire to his room as well. Tomorrow would be another eventful day he was sure.

* * *

Hope this chappy was lengthy for you guys and I have to say I am sorry for the long wait for it. Rin and Sesshy are together though and it's almost over too. It makes me sad to think that it's so close to the end and again I'm sorry for the long wait.

*Hides in corner and yells out PLEASE REVIEW (even if I don't deserve it T_T)*

Oh and if you could check out my new story** A Night To Remember **that would be GREAT!!!

Daddy'sPoetryAngel out!


	9. Acts of Brotherly Love

Since I haven't had much work on my character Tsu. I thought I would give him a good part on this chapter. By the title of the chapter I think you can guess at some ideas as to what might happen.

There will be some Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "brotherly love" as well and where Rin will now be living. This will be a LOL chappy for you guys. I hope you like it!

Chapter 9

Acts of Brotherly Love

"Wake up fur ball!!!" Inuyasha yelled with all his might. He was actually up and ready before his brother and he was going to rub it in his sorry face. Inuyasha had been beating the door for what seemed like ages when he heard someone walking past him. Thinking it was his father coming from his study he didn't turn around to address him. Inuyasha was getting the distinct feeling that he was being played as he banged on the door for the millionth time.

Sesshomaru, on his part, was loving the sound of his little brother's attacks on his door. The maid layed down a plate of pancakes in front of Sesshomaru and asked in a worried voice, "Shall I retrieve Master Inuyasha, Master Sesshomaru?"

Looking down at the plate of sweets Sesshomaru chose his words carefully. "Leave him be, he is obviously having a good time beating up my door. I'll retrieve him whenever I am finished eating." The maid only gave a slight nod of the head and went to get Sesshomaru his milk. _**Ahh**_, Sesshomaru thought as he bit into one of his pancakes, _**today is starting out magnificently**_.

Inuyasha had enough of Sesshomaru's protests (even though he had not said a word). So Inuyasha decided to try his door and was slightly embarrassed to find it unlocked. Once the door was open (from Inuyasha swinging it in frustration) his mouth practically fell to the floor. He did NOT see a sleeping Sesshomaru and most importantly he did NOT see a pissed off Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled low in his chest as he stalked off towards the kitchen. Only then to find Sesshomaru eating peacefully with only one pancake left!

Sesshomaru was about to take said pancake when he was unceremoniously knocked off balance by a very pissed and hungry looking Hanyou. Sesshomaru was not going to let him get the better of him though, he jumped up from the ground and tackled Inuyasha just as he was about to swallow the pancake whole.

Thus began the fight that would never be forgotten over the very yummy and very delicious pancake.

Rin got up from her safe, comfy bed and slumped sleepily towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Tsu had ended up having a bad dream and had come to Rin's room in the middle of the night to seek comfort. He now lay peacefully on the bed with the covers thrown all about him, he was about to let every part of his body go limp so he could sleep deeply, until the bell downstairs rang.

Seeing that his sister wasn't going to be coming out of the shower any time soon (she took forever in the shower) he went down to see who would be at the door this early. He grudgingly slumped towards the door and opened it to reveal a very calm Sesshomaru.

From seeing him, Tsu's face brightened slightly, he admired Sesshomaru a bit but was still exceptionally wary of him as well. He didn't want his sister getting hurt of course. So Tsu calculated how long it would take Rin to get out of the shower so he could have a few words with Sesshomaru....

Rin was out of the shower and dressed herself in shorts and a white tank top. She saw that Tsu wasn't in her bedroom anymore so went downstairs to look for him. As she walked casually down the steps she heard her little brother's voice, as if he were talking to someone. Rin's eyes scrunched in confusion and she called out a little hesitantly, "Tsu, are you talking to the TV again?"

A moment later Tsu's voice peirced her thought process, "I do not talk to the TV! Take that back!" Rin smiled to herself but was still cautious as she stepped into the living room. Where none other than Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with a pale face.

Rin's smile dropped and she looked at Tsu who was grinning from ear to ear. Somehow she knew something unwelcoming had happened while she had been taking a peaceful shower. Nothing can stay stable for more than thirty minutes anymore it seemed like.

She looked to Sesshomaru and gave him an apologetic smile to whatever her little brother had said to him. It didn't work much but she had to break the tension in the room. "So who wants some breakfast?" It was the wrong thing to say. Sesshomaru visibly scrunched up his nose and blew noisily out of his mouth. He had ended up losing that last pancake to his idiotic brother and breakfast was a bad subject for him at the moment. So instead he grunted and turned his head towards the black TV set.

Rin sighed, she didn't mean to make him upset but Tsu had jumped up happily as soon as she said breakfast, his belly was rumbling with hunger. So Rin set off to the kitchen leaving a stubborn Sesshomaru. She cooked eggs and toasted toast when she decided to ask Tsu about his little chit chat with Sesshomaru. "Tsu? What were you talking to Sesshomaru about?" She asked this as she calmly slid the plate of eggs in front of him.

Tsu didn't seem to be concerned at all as he replied, "I just told him that if he hurt you in any way at all and I found out his insides would be turned inside out. Then the sweepers that came by every morning would be cleaning him off the streets." Tsu bit into his eggs after he was finished talking, a huge smile lighting his features as he approved his breakfast. Rin wasn't sure how he could eat with that image in her mind. She smiled uncertainly back at him and quietly backed away into the living room.

"Your brother has quite the imagination and surprisingly enough he sounded very serious which actually scared me a little." Sesshomaru's voice made Rin jump a little, she had forgotten about him, still thinking about what her brother had said. "I came by to help with the packing and I guess we could call Kagome first but I think Sango can spare a room for you. The only thing you need to worry about over there is Kagome's cousin....Miroku." Rin was now perched on the couch's arm and heard how Sesshomaru spat Miroku's name out. She raised an eyebrow and he went on to explain. "You'll have to be careful with this guy he's an even worse 'player' than Inuyasha and that's really saying something."

Rin sure hoped Kagome had an extra room to spare even if it was the couch. At the moment she wasn't hoping on meeting any guys that were worse than Inuyasha.

Kagome took a moment to think about it.....it wasn't going to be easy though. So she decided on cleaning the dishes, the clothes, her bedroom.....it wasn't long before her mother started getting suspicious. As soon as she offered to clean the dishes, the first part of her plan, her mother asked, "Kagome what do you want?"

Kagome flinched visibly and she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to her mother. So she gave out a sigh and sat back down at the table. Souta decided it wasn't going to be good and grandpa didn't want any part of it, they got out of there. Kagome put on a bright smile for her mother, "Mother, sweet, caring, beautiful mother....I love you so so very much. Nothing makes me more happy than to see you every single day and nig-"

Ms. Higurashi cut her daughter off. "Kagome dear, don't sugar coat it sweetie. Tell me what it is, it's not that boy at school is it. Oh goodness please tell me you didn't-"

Kagome rushed in before she could finish that sentence. "NO, no, no, no. Mom I can't believe you would even think that. It's just that my friend, Rin, from school needs a place to stay because.....well...." Kagome couldn't say what happened, it made her feel sad and uncomfortable. Her mother seemed to understand and she nodded in symapathy.

"I'm sorry honey, but we have no room and I won't be having her sleep on the couch, it just wouldn't be right. I am sorry about what has happened though, maybe she can stay with Sango?" Kagome's mother was sympathetic and even thought of her going off to a much better place, Sango's house. Problem was Kagome's cousin Miroku was staying at Sango's house and had a thing of going after any girl with nice curves, who's well built, and had a temper to wrap it all up. It wasn't going to be good at all.

Kagome had already called up Sango and she was happy to help out Rin. Of course Sango was afraid of what might happen when Miroku came into the picture but she told herself she would deal with it when the time came. Everything was going to be fine and her brother Kohaku would have another buddy to play with when he went to soccer practice with Souta. When Kagome got off the phone with Sango she slumped on the nearest chair with her head bent out loud she voiced her thoughts, "Help Rin in her time of need and that Miroku not piss her off that she ends up killing him. May my prayers be with her.....oh and Miroku too, he'll need all the help he can get." As soon as she ended that sentence she heard her little brother Souta laugh from behind her.

"Kagome, Miroku is going to die in that house with TWO women who hate him. As of now he's already gone." With that said Souta left with a devilish smile on his face. Kagome stared off at him with her mouth agape and eyebrows raised, she had no idea how he was related to her.

All this happened in a matter of seconds it felt like to Rin and she was not happy with the results. Then again Sango had a huge mansion and her parents stayed on the left wing of the house and Rin would be on the right side with Sango and.....Miroku.

She still hadn't heard much about Miroku other than the fact that he was a total playboy and hit on girls 24/7 even when he slept. Sesshomaru came with her and Tsu of course was clinging to his kitten the entire time. Tsu wasn't use to going to other people's houses and could be shy when it came to meeting new people. Almost like Rin but she knew these people and they were her friends even if it only started a day ago but she trusted pretty easily.

So she let Sesshomaru lead her to the front door where Sango quickly opened the door and ushered them inside. So far everything was going as planned until Sango turned around and saw Miroku.

Rin wasn't quite ready when she saw Miroku, she thought he would be ugly or mean, he was neither. In fact he was hot and looked like a nice guy when he smiled at her. Then the bomb dropped when he easily evaded Sango's body that had somehow gotten between them and was kneeling in front of her. Rin was definitely taken aback and wasn't sure what to do. She was frozen in place as Miroku took her hand in his and stated very seriously, "Would you do the honors of having my children?" Rin's face paled and then suddenly turned red as she yanked her hand out of his grasp and slapped him across the cheek. There was a distinct echo as this happened and then everything was quiet.

Everything was slow at first then it went on fast forward. Rin was pulled from behind by Sesshomaru and he was just about to give Miroku a good punch until Sango quickly came in and literally banged Miroku against the head with her own fist. Rin was breathing in and out roughly and took back her thoughts on Miroku being nice and hot. Miroku would be out for the next 20 minutes and Rin had to ask, "Why did he do that?" She was surprised her voice was level.

Sango was quick to explain, "He thinks that he'll die young and wants kids so that they can keep his generation going. He has "visions" or what I like to call nightmares of where he's being sucked into a dark void and dies a lonesome man without any kids. Don't pay any mind to him about it because he will only make you feel bad for him and that's just his way of getting you where he wants you. So on with the tour! As you can see that is Miroku and I will now show you to your room. Your brother can sleep with you or he can have a room of his own if he'd like. Really the rooms are big and you could fit three king sized beds in one whole room but if he needs a separate room I can understand that completely. I'd like to point out, as we pass Miroku here, that if you feel the need to kick him be my guest because you may never see him vulnerable like this again." Sango took her own advice and gave him a good kick in the side and took the stairs on the far right up to the rooms. Sesshomaru gladly gave Miroku a good kick to his groin and moved to where he was now following Sango.

Rin looked down at Tsu and whispered, "Don't kick him he's going to be feeling that when he wakes up and don't do anything I wouldn't do here okay?" Tsu nodded and shifted the kitten to where it was more comfortable in his arms. They headed up the stairs where Sesshomaru was waiting on them. Rin hoped that it could only get better from here.

Hmmmm.....it's pretty good so far. This story will be pretty long since I still want some action between Rin and Kagura. Some action with Sango and Miroku and Rin (It's going to be good between these three ^-^ ). So right now I'm not exactly back on track but I've been busy and I need some REVIEWS people!!!

Go ahead and criticize! Tell me how horrible/great this chapter is and give me your full thoughts. I love reading your reviews!!

Daddy'sPoetryAngel OUT! ^_^


	10. There's A Lesson In This

So I decided to give you all two chapters as an apology for being sooo late (About a years wait T.T). This one is pretty short but the next one will be a good length. SOOOO SORRY.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Chapter 10

There's A Lesson In This

* * *

Rin woke up to birds chirping at the window. She never knew how nice a sound like that could be. Though she still felt a little sadness at the thought of her parents she was happy that she had friends now to help her through the rough times. She was also glad that she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend, well he never did ask her out but he did kiss her...that should make it official, Rin thought.

Before Rin could think any more into it the door to her room burst open. "Rin hurry up Sango is almost ready to go. She told me to tell you that you only have 44 minutes to be ready or she will leave you. Oh and she also said something about breakfast." As soon as Tsu had said breakfast Rin was out of the room and gliding down the steps. She just loved her some breakfast in the morning.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs it hit Rin that she had no idea where the kitchen was. So instead of wandering aimlessly like she was just about to, Miroku popped out in the middle of nowhere. Rin instantly jerked back and Miroku frowned and retorted in a sad voice, "Why did you jump back like that? I wasn't going to hurt you, you know." To Rin's surprise she felt kind of guilty, but then remembered what Sango had said yesterday and shook the guilt off.

Instead Rin ignored Miroku and opened the door around Miroku like she knew where she was going. Once she closed the door and stood there for a few moments to take in where exactly she was, she felt her cheeks turn red. She was standing in the middle of a closet, a closet filled with cleaning supplies and a vacuum cleaner. Great, she thought, I'm in the servants cleaning closet and now I'm going to have to go out and face Miroku. This couldn't get any better.

"Miroku? Hey, have you seen Rin by any chance?" Rin sighed, it was Sango, why did she even say anything about it getting any better. Miroku's voice was amused when he replied, "Why don't you check the closet Sango, dear?" For a few seconds there was silence and then the door opened to reveal a very embarrassed Rin.

Before Sango could even speak Rin cut in, "Just let me get ready and you can drive me to school so I can continue with my miserable life." Rin then marched up the stairs to take a quick shower and put on her school clothes attire, pants and a pink blouse. Just because she never talked to anyone at that school of hers didn't mean she would dress awful. She put on her shoes and bounded down the stairs already forgetting the closet issue. Until she saw Miroku and he gave her a sly smirk.

Rin thought that had to have been the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. The way things were going Miroku wasn't going to let her live this down. Sango was down as well but didn't say a word about what went down 30 minutes ago. All she said was, "Come on or we'll be late."

Miroku still had that same stupid smirk on his face so as Rin passed him she gave his foot a good stomp and called out, "Tsu, lets go!" Tsu came running out the door, where of course the kitchen would have been, and had is clothes and backpack on ready to go. He was so much more put together than his sister.

"I'm ready oh, and I heard you didn't get any breakfast sooo..." Tsu handed Rin a rice krispie.

Rin smiled, only Tsu would do something so sweet. Once, when she was really ill, their parents were in a worse mood than ever before and Tsu made sure to do all her chores correctly just so that Rin wouldn't get in trouble. They had each others backs and Rin didn't know what she'd do without him. "Thank you."

Sango very touched and really hating that she had to ruin the whole brotherly-sisterly-love said, "We really need to be going now, so Miroku don't bring any girls over, and if you see my mom or dad tell them I'm gone for school and sorry they missed me." Sango walked over to the front door and ushered Rin and Tsu out with an eager hand.

Before they could all get out fast enough, which was apparently what Sango wanted, Miroku called out in a very serious tone, "Sango, you should really just give them a chance. They-" The door was slammed shut by an annoyed Sango. Everybody was quiet and Sango walked briskly to her car without a word.

The car ride could only be described as one thing, awkward.

* * *

Chapter is over and done. And hopefully you all will review this chapter and the next one to be posted in a few moments. Reviews always make me feel good and a big thank you to all my loyal viewers! ^.^


	11. School Hasn't Changed

Hopefully I am forgiven...?

Rin: These people have been waiting for you to get on with the story for at least a year, A YEAR!

Daddy'sPoetryAngel: *head slumped* I'm sorry...

Rin: You should be.

*sigh* I'm still sorry for the extremely long wait! And I hope it's not too much when I say maybe a month until the next few chapters? School is coming up and I've been in my head in summer assignments! Then volleyball is coming!... Oh goodness so much to do still... But I haven't lost my vision in this story.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Chapter 11

School Hasn't Changed

* * *

Sango was still in a tight mood when they dropped Tsu off. Rin decided to break the ice and tried at small talk, "So how long has Miroku been living with you?"

Sango didn't even flinch at the question. "He's been there for 5 months..." Her eyes were narrowed slightly like she was being reminded of something that didn't suit well with her. She quickly shook it off and tried to put on an encouraging smile for Rin. Rin was only left to squirm in her seat uncomfortably, she had another question though, actually she had a ton of questions. Before she could open her mouth to ask her second question, the car stopped and Sango shifted her Mercedes into park.

Sango sat there for a moment and turned toward Rin, her face completely serious that it made Rin forget her earlier question. Sango took a deep breath and in her eyes Rin could see a war waging. She had known that look and she put a hand on Sango's shoulder and gave her a small soft smile. It was enough to convince Sango to say her next words, "Rin, before we get into the school grounds, I want you to know how absolutely sorry I am for your loss... I've had troubles with my parents-well actually I still am having troubles with them, but I don't know what I'd do without them. I know you had difficulties as well, because I've been there, I am there. I just don't want you to feel like you're alone and like you have to go through this alone. I'm going to be right here okay? Even if you don't want me there, I'm going to keep nagging you until you let me in and so that I can help. Okay?" Sango's words were true in every sense and they really shot home. Rin felt tears prick at her eyes but she pushed them back and nodded at Sango, too afraid to voice out words that would certainly make her break down.

Sango breathed a sigh of relief and gave Rin a small pat on the shoulder, "Good, now let's get inside before that bell rings." Rin smiled and for once she felt hope shimmer inside her body for today. They headed toward the double doors entrance to the school and were met with whispers from the students. Rin's head instantly dropped and she let her soft bangs hide her eyes away from all the students that stared at her. That didn't mean she could hide her ears, the students only whispered to the people around them but one voice was able to come out loud and clear, "Yeah, I heard her parents were drunk and they lost control of the wheel. What a pity!" That made Rin's eyes sting but she suddenly she felt the girl beside her tense up.

Before Rin could lift her head to see what was wrong with Sango she heard her speak in a calm even voice, "Kagura. You want to talk about parents? Your mommy and daddy are off in Vegas and just send you money to get by. Don't try to deny it, I heard you talking on the phone with your mom during your bathroom break, because you needed money to buy some stilettos to go out clubbing. Oh, and don't let me forget that you just HAD to have your assets done by then as well." Sango gave her a smirk as she turned a deep shade of red. Rin could only stare at Sango in awe, she could have never stood up to Kagura the way she had and she felt... Grateful.

Sango came back and quickly linked her arm around Rin's and gave Kagura a tiny wave before stepping into the cafeteria. Once the doors shut behind them they could hear the students talking loudly about Kagura's body and parents. No longer were they interested in Rin's story about her parents car accident and Rin was glad. All in all, school was still the same, with all their gossiping and secrets that could never be secrets before somebody's mouth slipped. Rin and Sango quickly got in line for breakfast, Sango settled for a red apple and orange juice while Rin grabbed a milk and muffin. They waited for the line to move along when Sango's phone suddenly went off, she looked at the caller id and her cocky face turned into a soft scowl, yes a soft scowl, only Sango could pull it off. She hesitated before answering. "Yeah? What's wrong?" Rin stepped forward to pay the lunch lady for her breakfast, she smiled kindly at her and waved away the money she was trying to give her. Sango bumped Rin's hip softly with hers so that they could move the line along faster because students were starting to get a little grumpy. Rin moved out of the way as Sango paid for her breakfast and said irritatingly in the phone, "Look I don't have the patience to listen to you yap about you're sales and how I need to keep up with the business. I'm doing as hard as I can under the circumstances-" Sango must have been cut off because she wasn't done with her sentence as she paused.

They took a seat in the middle of the cafeteria, at a round table that held seven chairs all around. Rin let my eyes wander outside to where her usual spot was in the corner with a tree to keep her shaded from the heat of the sun. Rin was just sitting there with Sango when suddenly she felt a pair of eyes staring at her (You know that chill down your back? Yeah, exactly like that), unconsciously she ran a hand over her long black hair to let it fall down and cover her face and eyes. She just realized that Sango was now deathly quiet, and turned her head in Sango's direction.

Sango was staring straight ahead but something in her posture looked deflated, defeated. Rin bit her lip nervously and gently tapped Sango on the hand that was poised over her red apple. Sango's gaze snapped to Rin's worried face and she tried to give her a reassuring smile but it didn't look right. Rin swallowed as Sango replied into the receiver, "Yes, I see." Slight pause. "WHAT?" Rin flinched in her rise of volume and quickly retracted her hand. Sango continued as if nothing happened, "Put him on the phone, right now." Rin looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone else had heard Sango's outburst. A few heads had turned but they continued to eat as if this was an everyday occurrence. Rin bit her lip again as Sango seethed into the phone, "You idiot! What were you thinking?" Pause. "That's right, you weren't thinking! Don't give me any of those endearing words! I don't want to hear it! Are you even listening to me?" Sango paused again, in which Rin was suddenly wondering if the person on the other line could feel the heat of her anger. Whoever it was seemed to be getting Sango worked up and to make it final Sango bit harshly into her red apple. Rin wasn't sure what to do as she looked for some kind of, escape? Well at least from Sango's anger, she didn't look like a force to reckoned with at the moment. Right as Rin got up and began to turn she collided with a strong chest. The person grunted and she glanced up shyly, an apology already on the tip of her tongue, when she saw who it was her voice died.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow in question but Rin was still immobile, unsure of what he was doing here and why she couldn't bring herself to say anything. A throat was cleared and they both looked to where it came from. Sango waved sheepishly, her phone put away back into her pocket. "Sesshomaru! It's good to see you back again. I never did get to tell you that, the week has been pretty hectic." Sango gave a tentative smile, her earlier frustration completely vanished. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod of indication and slid into the seat beside Rin's. Rin look back toward the way that she was going to go, the exit, and instead sat down as well. The table was silent with each person glancing at one another uncertainly, Sesshomaru was acting as if this was the most normal thing in the world however.

Rin decided to break the ice, "What did you mean by 'back again'?" Her question was directed to Sango.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru first and then back at Rin. "Well Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't exactly "new students", they used to live here a while back and moved when Sesshomaru started his Sophomore year and Inuyasha his Freshman year. Sesshomaru here is a freaking genius and he knows it. Just by looking at Inuyasha you would think he got the lower half, er no offense to Inuyasha of course, but he's actually pretty smart if you hit the right buttons. He has a huge heart if I do say so myself, he just doesn't know how to use it properly." Sango smirked and nodded her head so that Rin and Sesshomaru would look behind them. What a scene to behold, Inuyasha and Kagome. Only, it looked to be that they were in some sort of spar with Kagome shooting him a skeptical look with a raised brow. Inuyasha looking extra cocky and yet his fingers were twiddling nervously behind his back. Rin giggled softly at Inuyasha's silly antics and hid her smile behind her hand.

Sesshomaru watched his little brother with a bored expression, inside he was smiling at the way this girl seemed to be immune to Inuyasha's every sly comment. He supposed he could come to like this girl in the future, when she came over at least he wouldn't despise another one of Inuyasha's guests. He frowned and wondered how Rin was holding up in her new home with Miroku.

Ever since he had been introduced by Inuyasha to the family he had always had an odd vibe. His suspicions served correct when they went out to dinner and he had watched as Miroku gave the perky waitress a smooth smile, showing his perfect pearly whites, then gave said woman a pat on her bottom. Never in Sesshomaru's lifetime would he have thought that, that was a way to treat a lady, but by the end of the day he had gotten her number and a date for next Saturday. To say that Sesshomaru was stunned was an understatement but of course nobody would ever have thought he was.

Rin looked over at Sango seeing that Sesshomaru was lost in deep thought, "Why does Inuyasha have to be so... Um cocky?" Rin didn't understand why anyone had to be so cocky and have a huge ego for a girl to like them. Can't they see that a girl likes a guy who is there for them and treats them as their equal? Rin glanced back over at Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha was saying something that made Kagome narrow her eyes and put her hands on her hips, that was never a good sign.

Turning back around just as Sango said, "Well Inuysha-" Her words were cut short from Sesshomaru's sharp tone.

"He has his reasons." Rin felt her lips tighten at how sharp and stern his sentence was. She nodded her head and chastised herself for asking about it. Sango's mouth was open still in a silent o form and she quickly recovered, giving Rin an apologetic look. Rin hoped her eyes said that it was okay but Sango's gaze was turned when an annoyed Kagome plopped in the seat next to her. Rin looked back to where Kagome had come from and saw that Inuyasha was no longer there. "Inuyasha doesn't seem to understand the appropriate approach to a young lady. I apologize for his... Behavior." Sesshomaru's words made Rin look at him in surprise. Why was he apologizing for Inuyasha?

Rin's question was outspoken in a different form. "You don't have to apologize for him." Kagome's voice was soft but had strength behind it. Rin just knew Kagome wasn't one to get angry easily but somehow Inuyasha was able to knock down her smooth image. Rin didn't say this aloud but she could just see the wheels turning slowly in her head, they must not have known each other those years that they were here so Rin hadn't been alone in the introductions of them at least.

Kagome didn't say anything else but instead chose to study the far clock on the opposite wall, the bell rang throughout the cafeteria for class to begin. Everyone picked up their books and began to head their way. Kagome and Sango gave Rin a pat on the shoulder and told her to have a good day. "Meet me outside the gym, I have volleyball practice and then we'll leave, if you have anything to do after school text me." Sango wrote on Rin's hand in blue pen and then, with Kagome, left down the opposite hallway to her technology class. Which left Rin and Sesshomaru to stand in the sea of students.

Rin smiled shyly, "I suppose you don't need my help getting around since you already know the school fairly well." Rin licked her lips nervously and wondered why Sesshomaru wasn't moving to leave her. He just stared at her and made Rin's insides swish in an amazing way that she wished time would just stop. That the students around them would stop brushing against her and grunting out to move out of the way.

The second bell was about to ring and Rin wasn't one for tardiness. "I have most of the same classes as you do, and I would have thought you would want some company. If you wish for me to leave you, then that is fine as well." Sesshomaru blinked when he felt something in him slump at the thought of not being wanted. He believed that after all that he had been through with Rin that perhaps she would have understood that he truly liked her. Maybe that wasn't the case though, in fact, she may not like him in that way at all. Rin could have only needed somebody to comfort her when she was feeling sad and he was there for her to lean on.

Rin tilted her head wondering if Sesshomaru had heard her. At this rate they were both going to be late and she didn't want to miss English, they were going to go in depth with Romeo and Juliet. She didn't have time for Sesshomaru's musings, without thinking Rin grabbed hold of his hand, and strode down the hallway toward the room. They entered just as the bell rang, Rin quickly guided Sesshomaru to her table and sat down in her regular seat. Sesshomaru, to Rin's relief, sat down next to her as well.

Mr. Gito turned around from the white board and gave his class a genuine smile, "Let's begin."

* * *

Sesshomaru was acting unusually distant but he was still following her. Rin found out that they had 1st, 4th, then they would meet up with Sango and Kagome to have lunch, and 8th period with her. He was always outside the door waiting for her after the conclusion of her every class. They only walked together and nothing else but ever since she left for her 2nd period class he's just been devoid of everything going on around them. Maybe he just felt responsible for her in some way or even worse... Uncomfortable. Rin's nose curled slightly, as if she had smelled something horrible, he couldn't possibly be uncomfortable around her if he kept meeting up with her after every class period.

Suddenly Rin felt a new body join her and Sesshomaru to their last class of the day together, 8th period. The scent of strong perfume and desperation was enough to inform Rin of just who it was. "Oh! Rin dear! I just had to catch up with you to inform you of an upcoming party we're having this weekend! I hope you and your friend here can make it." Kagura made sure to coat sugary sweetness into that last sentence and give a wink in Sesshomaru's direction. It was obvious that their earlier encounter was well forgotten on Kagura. Before Rin could refuse she shoved the paper in her hands, and stealthily made her way to the lab to hand out more flyers and pep talk.

Looking down at the paper that was forced into her hands she saw that in green and pink neon colors it read, Kagura Bash and Smash! You don't want to miss the band or the swimming! It'll be SpEcTaCuLaR! Rin grimaced at the letters in spectacular, they reminded her much of the time when Kagura handed out party flyers to everyone in her class last year, making it a point to leave her out. That same word had been the first thing that popped out at her when students waved their paper in the air, happy about being invited to an exclusive party. It was Kagura's trademark word when printing and making announcements in school. Rin sighed out and took her lab seat waiting for Ms. Kaede to calm the students down.

Sesshomaru made no word as he promptly sat down next to her as well. "Students! Everyone settle down this instant." The voices in the room became hushed and everyone quickly took their appropriate seats. Kagura made her way behind Rin to sit next to her best friend Kikyou. Those two were always making jokes about Rin but somehow Rin believed today would be different because of the new presence in the classroom.

Ms. Kaede wrote formulas on the white board and you could hear the clinking of glasses being moved and dangerous liquid being swished around in bottles. Rin counted herself lucky that Kagura hadn't tried anything as life threatening as pouring some sort of substance down Rin's shirt or hair. Instead of thinking about Kagura, Rin began mixing her substances carefully together and putting the heat at a perfect temperature. She then began to reach out for the last bottle that Sesshomaru should have mixed together without looking. Rin's hand found a bottle that looked just like the substance that was supposed to be used and was about to mix it in when a hand shot out, snatching the bottle right out of her grasp. Unsure of what just happened Rin blinked in confusion and it dawned on her when she heard a snicker from behind her. Sesshomaru's deep voice rang out from beside her, "That Rin, was not the substance that I set there a moment ago. My apologies, there was a mix up but if I have anything to do with it, there won't be another mistake, I promise you." Rin bit her lip and heard a soft gasp behind her, Rin gave Sesshomaru a soft 'Thank You' smile. He shrugged nonchalantly and gave her the correct bottle of substance that she then mixed in with hers. They made their conclusions on the lab and in no time the bell rang for the ending of the day. Kagura was sure to give Rin a dirty look before she exited the room. Rin never understood why Kagura had to be such a stick in the mud for her and Rin didn't know why she couldn't ignore her. Kagura was just plain mean but there was a time when she was nice, something over the summer had completely changed Kagura in the worst way. That was all in the past though, and she couldn't change whatever it was that had happened. So she walked out of the room with Sesshomaru closely behind, not once questioning her destination.

Rin stopped at the outside of the gym and sat down on the curve of the street. Sesshomaru took a seat as well and brought out a water bottle to drink. "So how come you've been so quiet?" Rin asked tentatively.

At Rin's question Sesshomaru pulled down his eyebrows but otherwise gave no indication that he knew what she was talking about. He ran the question through his mind, wondering if he was supposed to have done something with the time he had spent with her. Realizing that he still hadn't said anything he tried a different approach. "Why have you not been talking to me?" He smirked inside when she blinked in surprise and opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say.

Looking away from Sesshomaru, Rin decided he was toying with her mind. He wasn't giving her a direct answer and was answering a question with a question. Rin's eyes brightened, well if he wanted to play that way then fine. "I would talk if you'd give me a reason to talk. Which leads me to my earlier question, how come you've been so quiet?" Rin saw him crumble slightly, knowing that she wasn't about to let her earlier question go.

Sesshomaru gave a small grunt and said, "It is not that I didn't want to speak to you. It was just that I had nothing to say." Something else was said quietly but Rin couldn't hear because the doors to the gym opened and girls talking over others drowned out Sesshomaru's words. Rin did catch the sight of her friend Sango and waved her over, hoping that Sango was able to see her as well.

Sango was in a bright mood and when she saw Rin she had a skip in her walk as she made her way to her and Sesshomaru. Without any warning she grabbed Rin's arms and pulled her up into a standing position and did a little jiggle. Rin looked uncertain but that didn't waver Sango's mood in the least bit. She was in high spirits and nothing or anybody could bring her down.

Rin just let Sango do her thing until she caught sight of a bruised face Kagura. Without even knowing it Rin had sucked in a sharp breath. Sango looked at her in confusion and followed her gaze to Kagura. Rin had never seen anything like that on Kagura, she looked so much out of place with the other perfect, flawless girls. Turning back to Sango she saw her raise her eyebrows and grin like she had just seen Santa Clause who was going to give her every present she wished for. The smile on Rin's face just couldn't help but come out, Sango and her did a small jiggle together. They didn't notice that pair of narrowed eyes that burned with fury.

* * *

End of Chapter 11 ^.^ hopefully it was good enough for you all and I'm working on making things work in my next chapter hopefully it'll be just as long as this one or maybe longer. I want to thank all of those who have been loyal and reading and reviewing my story! It's always a delight to read your reviews! ^.^ *Hugs to all!*


End file.
